


Glisten and Gleam

by Runaround_Stu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, M/M, Masc4Masc, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runaround_Stu/pseuds/Runaround_Stu
Summary: "Cor was surrounded by attractive, fit young men day in and day out, yet he always remained stoic in the face of hard muscle moving under glistening skin."





	Glisten and Gleam

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly a bit tame by my standards, but enjoy. 
> 
> Huge thanks to invisibledeity for help with this. Any remaining errors/garbage writing is my fault.

It happened with no words and little warning . Cor was surrounded by attractive, fit young men day in and day out, yet he always remained stoic in the face of hard muscle moving under glistening skin. He was certain the Crownsguard thought he was entirely asexual, and this complicated the fact that the Marshal had no small amount of difficulty finding men who not only fit his preference—strong, muscular, military-minded—but who were also appropriate partners. His close friend’s twenty-two-year-old son was _not_ an appropriate partner, yet here they were, sweaty bodies pressed together, tongues wrestling just as they themselves had been minutes before.

Cor knew he should stop, and he knew that this was an abuse of his power, that Clarus would  _ kill _ him if he ever found out, but each time he made to pull away, Gladiolus would bite down on his tongue or tighten his grip on his biceps and make Cor growl and renew his assault on Gladio’s mouth. Their beard stubble scratched together, a rough but pleasant sensation.

The younger man was just slightly taller, and certainly broader, but he wasn’t stronger. He was strong enough to give Cor enough of a challenge as he pinned him against the wall of the training hall, and to keep him from pulling away when he felt the pang of his conscience.

Finally, Cor freed himself and leaned against the wall, scarred hands  on either side of Gladio’s head. “We can’t do this here,” he said in a low voice of the kind that was designed to make people pay attention.

“Then let’s go somewhere else,” Gladio said, squeezing Cor’s thigh.

Cor’s face betrayed nothing aside from the slight narrowing of his eyes as he weighed the pros and cons. “All right. Come to my quarters in twenty minutes. Don’t be late; I don’t have all day to waste.” With that, Cor turned and walked away, leaving Gladio to catch his breath.

* * *

When Gladio knocked exactly twenty minutes later, Cor cracked the door and pulled him inside, quickly locking it behind him. As warned, he didn’t waste time. He pulled Gladio into another messy, handsy kiss. After just a few moments, he pushed him away and growled, “Take that off.”

Gladio stripped off his Crownguard-issue tank top, then kicked off his shoes and did the same with his sweatpants. Cor said nothing, but his hungry gaze and wandering hands conveyed just how much he appreciated the body that Gladio put so much care into maintaining. When he leaned over to bite and suck on one of Gladio’s small, hard nipples, the younger man took the opportunity to strip him out of his shirt, too. Then, to Cor’s satisfaction, the large young man dropped to his knees and impatiently tugged open the Marshal’s belt.

When Gladio wrapped his lips around Cor’s impressive length, Cor let his head fall back with a soft groan. The kid knew what he was doing. He would never have pegged Clarus’s son as such a good cocksucker. Cor thrust his hips forward, only a little at first, then harder as he saw that Gladio could take it.

Gladio leaned back to catch his breath, still stroking Cor with one broad hand. Gazing up with those intense amber eyes, he looked almost feral. Cor ran his thumb over the still-pink scar that marked the left side of Gladio’s face, a recent addition that Cor thought made him look older and more intimidating, good qualities for the Prince’s Shield.

“Sir,” Gladio breathed, “Do you wanna fuck me?”

Cor had feared that a young, masculine man like Gladiolus would fancy himself too tough to get fucked, and had already resigned himself to making do with his talented mouth. But at hearing the offer, a jolt of arousal shot straight to Cor’s cock. He dug his fingers into Gladio’s shoulder. “Get on the bed,” he said by way of an answer.

Gladio scrambled to his feet and got on all fours on the bed, resting on his forearms and displaying his sculpted body shamelessly. Cor took a moment to appreciate the sight. He reached out to squeeze the hard globe of Gladio’s ass. He traced his thumb up the hairless crack and over the tight hole. Gladio shivered in anticipation. Cor grasped one cheek in each hand and pulled them apart, carefully letting a glob of spit fall on the puckered hole. He used the saliva to slick one thick finger and pushed it inside. Gladio gasped, then grunted and pushed back against the finger for more.

Cor worked Gladio open, pleasantly surprised at how quickly he relaxed around his fingers. He grabbed some lube, slicked up his cock, and rubbed it against Gladio’s asshole. “You want this?” he asked in the same quiet but commanding voice he had used earlier.

“Yes, sir,” Gladio replied at once, his breaths quick and ragged. However, he couldn't suppress an undignified moan when Cor thrust into him all at once. His forehead hit the mattress and he groaned through gritted teeth as Cor’s significant length slid all the way into him.

Cor didn’t take it slow. He snapped his hips forward and they smacked against Gladio’s firm buttocks with each thrust. He reached forward and grabbed a handful of Gladio’s conveniently long hair, using it as leverage to thrust harder. Gladio was panting and groaning as Cor fucked him, sometimes gasping in what might have been pain, but he never gave the slightest indication that Cor should stop.

Cor leaned over until Gladio could feel his breath on his ear. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me come.”

“Yes, do it,” Gladio choked out. He reached down to his own neglected cock and stroked it frantically. Cor came first, doubling over as he filled the younger man with his load. Just a few moments later, while Cor’s cock was still hard in his ass, Gladio came with a groan, his cum splattering across Cor’s sheets.

Cor pulled out as he began to go soft, and Gladio collapsed onto his side, catching his breath. Cor sat on the edge of the bed, doing the same. “I hope you know,” Cor said after a moment, “This doesn't mean any special treatment, Amicitia.”

“Of course not, sir,” Gladio replied, trying to bring his heavy breathing under control. It sounded like Cor had given him a tougher workout than he got in the training hall.

Cor nodded. “All right. Get yourself cleaned up."

 


End file.
